There's More Than Love In The Air
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: The title says it all really. An SG team bring something back through the gate with them and it gets personal. [FINISHED]
1. There's More Than Love In The Air

Title: There's more than love in the air

Summary: The title says it all! An SG team bring trouble back through the gate with them and it gets personal.

Disclaimer: Stargate and anything affiliated with it is not mine yada yada yada…

Notes: Written and posted due to a dare set down by Angel Leviathan whilst she was ever so slightly tipsy and I quote ' I dare you to write an NC-17 fic with you and Teal'c in it!' and much to her surprise I agreed and challenged her to a) read it and b) write an NC-17 fic of Jack and Sam!  I'm waiting…

"Unauthorised off world Gate activation."

"We're receiving SG-17's IDC transmission, sir."

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered, eyes on the Stargate.

The iris opened and Lieutenant Rachel Gamble appeared pulling a civilian, Ruth Ferrier after her.  Captain KJ Turner emerged moments later facing back the way she'd come, gun raised.  They were all breathing heavily.

"Captain Turner what the hell is going on?  Where's Major Keighley?  You aren't due back for another 3 hours."

Suddenly Major Laura Keighley dived through the gate, landing with a crash on the ramp and yelled,

"Get down!"

The other 3 still on the ramp immediately dropped.  A blast from a staff weapon shot into the room and hit the wall just below the control room window.

"Close the iris," General Hammond's voice echoed slightly through the microphone.

Laura rolled to her feet, favouring her right leg.

"Sir we've got a bit of an emergency.  Can I suggest the area round the 'Gate that isn't airtight be evacuated," Laura hobbled down the ramp.

"Why the hell should I do that Major?" Hammond's voice boomed back.

"Debrief me later sir, but unless you want the entire base to start acting like a possible hormonal bombs you'll follow my advice," Laura reached the bottom of the ramp.

"You heard her.  Clear the room and seal the blast doors.  Major get you and your team to the infirmary." 

Laura nodded before leaving team in tow.

"How are they Dr Fraiser?" Hammond asked as he walked into the infirmary.

"They're fine though Major Keighley received a graze to the leg from a staff weapon blast," Dr Fraiser answered as she finished bandaging Laura's leg.

"Major what the hell happened on P4Y620?" Hammond swivelled his gaze to the women on the bed.

"We arrived and were received by the locals.  Happy to see us, showed us round, then came the surprise.  Hello big bad guys, but what really worried us was that the Jaffa greeted us like long lost friends not enemies.  They showed us to a Goa'uld that we hadn't met yet called Kali," the major was interrupted by Ruth.

"Indian death deity."

"Yes thank you Miss Ferrier," Hammond stopped her.

"She umm invited us to dinner, sir, and you can imagine, by this point we were a little confused," Laura frowned, remembering the event.

"So how did you end up back here?" Hammond asked.

"Ruth… we let slip that we don't consider the Goa'uld gods and they got irrationally violent.  Fighting ensued, even the locals joined in so we decided to leave," Major Keighley summarised.

"Tell him," Captain KJ hissed.

"We don't know if it's right," Rachel hissed back.

Ruth prodded them both to get them to shut up.

"Tell me what?" Hammond was aware of the not so subtle argument.

"Well we noticed the indigenous wildlife was periodically," she paused took a deep breath before continuing. "Sexually crazed.  They were at it like bunnies sir.  Luckily enough we only got hints of what the human population was up to."

Ruth snorted before covering her mouth to stop herself laughing.  Laura grinned aware of her pun. 

"We took air samples, among other things, but we think that the atmosphere contains a gas like an aphrodisiac that causes violent and sexual outbursts," Lieutenant Gamble produced sealed containers.

"We'd better get those tested," Dr Fraiser eyed the jars. "But as you've been exposed I suggest putting you in solitary confinement until we find out what's going on."

"Bollocks and a cup of tea," KJ muttered.

"This must be against the Human Rights Act," Ruth stated.

"OK, if you come with me," Rachel joked.

Janet and Hammond looked slightly shocked, before the General motioned for the airman to come forward.  Two airmen grabbed one of Rachel's arms each.

"What?  What'd I do?" Rachel exclaimed as the SFs pulled her out of the infirmary.

"Lookie lookie SFs!" Laura began giggling.

"Dr Fraiser please find out what's wrong with them," General Hammond almost sounded like he was pleading.

Ruth began to hum 'Bananas in Pyjamas' and KJ joined in before they were 'ushered' out of the room into solitary confinement.  Guards were posted at the doors and they were forced to listen to the singing and sexual innuendos coming from the rooms.

"Major Carter what did you find in the samples?" General Hammond asked.

SG-1 and SG-18 were gathered at the conference table.

"The air contains part nitrogen, part oxygen and a small percentage of other gases.  It was in this small percentage in which we found the gas that has an aphrodisiac effect.  It causes heightened awareness for the opposite sex and a desire for intercourse," Samantha Carter disclosed her findings.

"Carter it's called sex," Colonel Jack O'Neill smiled at her then frowned. "So you're telling us this gas is like viagra?"

"Something like that sir," Carter tried to keep a straight face.

"How can we get them back to normal?" Hammond questioned.

"Normal sir?" Major Guy asked. "This is normal!"

"Major…" the general left the rest of the sentence hanging.

"Sorry sir," she muttered.

"Hopefully general it should disappear out of their systems overtime as they aren't exposed to the substance anymore," Sam explained. "Unfortunately they may suffer from withdrawal symptoms."

Lieutenant Boshier grinned before asking,

"Can we go visit them sir?  We're all good friends and we may be able to calm them down a bit."

"I think the guards might appreciate it," Captain Uzzell smiled as she thought of the comments she'd heard.

"Permission granted, but don't skip duties just because you're with them," Hammond granted permission.

"Thank you sir," Harriet Boshier said.

"Dismissed,"

Captain Claire Uzzell, Lieutenant Harriet Boshier, Major Jess Guy and Dr Katherine Stewart approached the row of confinement rooms.  They could hear the comments drifting out of the rooms.

"Who put that there?  I suppose _somebody_ has to use it!  Guard would you like a pink fluffy condom?" Ruth's voice was clearly recognisable.

The women could clearly hear each other as Laura answered Ruth,

"That's my bank manager!"

Laughter then erupted from all four rooms.  The four airmen on guard duty had a slight look of desperation on their faces.

"Poor little men," Jess shook her head.

"We've got permission to see them," Claire stated.

The guards all nodded and opened the doors.  Jess went in to see Laura, who was sitting on the bed under the covers so she looked like an igloo and she was wearing a matching gown from the infirmary.  Claire disappeared off to see KJ who was trying to build who knows what.  Katherine went to see Ruth who had a pen and was drawing on the walls.  She instantly propositioned Katherine to pose naked for her.  Harriet went into Rachel's room to find her flirting with the guard.

"Jessy poos!" Laura greeted. "Hellooo."

"Hellooo back," Jess answered before being grabbed and twirled round the room.

"Eep!  What are you doing?  Laura put me down!" Jess yelped.

Laura deposited Jess on her feet,

"Sorry I feel different… uninhibited.  I…"

Jess could see Laura struggling to maintain some level of normality.

"It's OK.  It should wear off soon, but in the meantime have some fun," Jess grinned.

"Let go?  Be free?" Laura asked.

"As a bird," Jess fluttered her hands.

Laura fell on to the floor laughing,

"Birdy birdy!"

Jess smiled.  Laura sat upright.

"Toilet!" she yelled.

An echo from the other rooms started up,

"Toilet, toilet, toilet."

"Laura calm down," Jess tried to restrain Laura who was jumping around.

"Mine!" she snapped.

"Airman!" Jess called.  She wasn't the only one who called out as Claire did as well.

The door opened,

"Yes sir?"

"I think we should escort these women to the facilities before they lose control," Jess suggested.

"Lose control oooh nice!" Laura giggled.

"You stay here, I'll take her," Jess pointed at the guard.

Suddenly Laura bolted out the door, knocking the guard over.

"Mine!" she shouted snatching the key and slamming the door in Jess' face, locking it.

The airman was reaching for his gun and Laura giggled slamming his head into the wall.  He slumped to the floor, unconscious.  The corridor was in chaos, shouting coming from the other three rooms and the guards were now pointing their guns at Laura.

"Freeze!  Don't move!" one yelled.

"Ah now you wouldn't shoot little old me would you?" Laura asked coyly.

"Please, sir, could you let Major Guy out?" another airman suggested.

"Umm let me think about that… umm NO!" she stated before twirling round and set off up the corridor.

Two of the airmen raced after her and seized an arm each.

"Where do you think you're going?" one asked.

"To the feking toilet," Laura shouted.

"No sir I think you'd better come back to your room and give me the key," he tugged at her arm.

"You bastard, leggo!" she demanded.

Suddenly KJ burst out of her room, smacking into her guard, who had opened the door when the toilet shouting had started.  She knocked him down, but tripped over his feet and landed on his back.

"Oh hello," she said, petting the guards hair.

"KJ stop stroking your guard and give us a hand," Laura yelled.

"Why?" she didn't stop, but the guard, who had been winded, was getting his breath back and was beginning to struggle.

"Then you can have 'em all!" Laura bargained with KJ.

"Oh yes!" KJ knocked her guard out by slamming his head into the floor.

She grabbed his gun and pointed it at the two airman either side of Laura,

"Let her go!"

"Sir you wouldn't shoot us," the guard sounded confident.

"She wouldn't!?!" Laura looked startled then she smiled. "But we're hot…I mean not ourselves so how can you be sure?"

The guard looked less sure.

"Where's Captain Uzzell?" he asked.

KJ frowned and pointed back into her room.

Laura began giggling insanely,

"KJ let them all out."

KJ grinned and picked up her guards key and unlocked Ruth and Rachel's cells.  Ruth appeared in her doorway Katherine trying to restrain her,

"Ruth calm down."

"Let go Harriet you're not man enough for me!" Rachel emerged Harriet wrapped around one leg.

The airmen looked at one another and one went for KJ,

"Sir please think before you act."  
Rachel broke free of Harriet and pounced on the passing airman bearing him to the ground.

"Hey he's mine!  Laura promised," KJ wailed before jumping on Rachel and the airman.

The remaining guard looked slightly scared.

"You're outnumbered by women," Laura stated, draping herself against him.

KJ looked up,

"He's mine!"

"You can't have them all!" Ruth cried.

"Just you watch!" KJ cried, jumping up.

KJ stormed down the corridor towards the airman and Laura, who jumped to one side when KJ launched herself at the airman.  Katherine was still trying to restrain Ruth until she heard Claire's voice,

"Can someone help me out?"

Katherine followed her voice into KJ's room to find Claire tied up in the sheets off the bed.  Katherine freed her and they both went out into the pandemonium in the passage.  Harriet was trying to peel Rachel off the airman.  Ruth was trying to pull KJ off the other still conscious airman whilst they yelled at each other.

"He's mine!"

"No get off him you titty arse face!"

"You're an arsey tit face!"

"I thought you wanted Jack!" KJ delivered cleverly.

"Ooooooo, Jack!" Ruth bounced to her feet.

Claire glanced at Katherine,

"Oh crap we're in trouble."

Katherine grabbed the phone off the wall and called for help.

"Guys?" Jess hammered on the inside of the door.

Claire found a discarded key and let Jess out, who looked round the piles of people.  She frowned,

"Where are Laura and Ruth?"

An inane giggle drifted down the corridor and they stared up the hall to see Laura and Ruth wave and disappear round a corner.

"Laura!  Ruth!  Get your arses back here," Jess called.

No answer.

"Oh crap," Jess swore.

"We'd better get after them.  Come on guys," Claire said.

Harriet gave up trying to pry Rachel from the airman as he was fighting back.  They heard the feet of scores of airmen approaching and so they took off after Laura and Ruth, but the women were too late to keep track of them and they had disappeared.

"We'd better find them," Katherine muttered.

Jess and Claire glanced at each other before turning to Katherine.

"Rini we need to report this," Jess told her.

"I think somebody better go tell General Hammond," Claire added.

"You want me to tell him?" Katherine asked.

"Would you? Ah how sweet of you!" Jess said slightly sarcastically.

Katherine mock glared at her before saying,

"We should all go."

They walked towards the general's office and were just about to knock on the door when Harriet asked,

"Guys did you hear that?"

"What?" Katherine questioned.

"That thump… it came from over there," Harriet pointed to the control room.

Jess led the way to the control room where they found the staff unconscious.

"What the…?" Claire exclaimed as Katherine checked their pulses.

"I don't know…" Katherine was interrupted by Jess.

"Laura.  Look," she pointed down to the Gate room where Laura stood on the end of the ramp, facing the Stargate.

Jess grabbed the microphone,

"Laura!  What are you doing?  Where's Ruth?"

Laura twirled to face them,

"Being free.  I want you to be free too and Ruth's after Jack!"

She raised her arms and flapped them.

"What is she talking about?" Harriet asked.

Jess groaned and covered her eyes,

"The drug.  We talked… I…"

She looked up startled before tapping a command into the computer.  Jess was denied access, but the last command flashed up on the screen.

"Oh fek!"

"What's going on?" Claire asked.

"She opened the 'gate briefly to P4Y629 so they have our address and if they call back that gas will fill the room because the small space between the iris and the event horizon is enough for gas molecules to reform," Jess explained straightening up.

"We'd better get her out of there," Harriet said starting off.

They raced down to the gateroom.

Laura grinned as they appeared in the doorway,

"Friends, you're just in time."

The 'gate spun into action and the siren sounded,

"Unauthorised off world gate activation."

"Laura come on, let's get out of here," Jess grabbed her arm.

"No!" Laura stood firm against Jess' tugs.

They all gripped her and started to pull her towards the door, which was slowly closing.  That's when Laura grew angry,

"No!  I'm staying and so are you!"

Laura produced a zat gun from behind her back and began waving it around.  The four women all released her and took a step back.  Laura had a glazed look in her eyes as well as a manic smile on her face as she levelled the zat at them.  She fired and Claire went down.  The three remaining women glanced at each other before launching themselves at Laura.  She got another shot off at Katherine, who slumped down unconscious, as Jess and Harriet knocked her down.  They wrestled the zat off her but Laura just laughed, despite the fact that the drug was making her twice as strong.  Suddenly the 'gate whooshed as the wormhole connection was made.  The second part of Laura's programme kicked in and the iris closed.

"You're all going to be free!" Laura shouted.

Jess and Harriet looked at each other.

"Oh shit!" Jess swore looking at the iris.

"At least the blast doors are closed," Harriet sighed, lying down backwards onto the ramp.

"What the hell is going on?" 

Jess and Harriet looked up at the control room to see General Hammond standing there, looking furious.  Behind him were medical teams scurrying round the unconscious staff, and the two women watched as SG-1 arrived.

"This is so not good," Harriet muttered.

"I'm sorry sir, but Laura escaped and activated the Stargate before we could stop her and now I think we'll all be needing confinement rooms with _no_ visitors," Jess apologised.  "And you'd probably be better not sending any one in here without breathing equipment."

Laura had fallen strangely silently as she watched the control room.  

Claire groaned as she struggled to sit up,

"What happened?"

"We'll be needing guards," Harriet told her.

Claire rubbed her eyes,

"Great!"

Then her gaze alighted on Katherine's prone figure and she crawled slowly over to shake the Doctor's shoulder,

"Katherine, wake up."

Katherine mumbled something unintelligibly before opening her eyes,

"Light, very bad."  She shut them again.

Jess smiled despite herself, grateful Laura hadn't shot her, which reminded her…  She turned to the quiet women beside her, except her lips were moving as her eyes were fixed on somebody in the control room.  Jess glanced at the control room to find only one person not moving, and she hoped that wasn't whom Laura clearly wanted.  Laura's mumbling became gradually louder,

"Mine.  He's mine.  Mine.  All mine."

Jess shuddered as she had a not so nice mental image.

"What's up?" Harriet asked.

"Don't say that," Jess got another mental image.

"Don't say what?  Up?" Harriet grinned as Jess shook her head.  "What's with the not saying things?"

"Mental images of Laura and whoever she's muttering about," Jess nodded in the control room's direction.

"Who?"  Harriet asked.

Jess didn't reply and Harriet looked at the control room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Katherine asked, still lying on the floor.

None of the three women answered.

"Claire what's going on?" Katherine sat up.

"Something to do with the control room…" Claire answered following their gazes.  "Oh god!" 

"What?"  Katherine asked.

"He's gorgeous," Claire licked her lips in a predatory fashion.

"Who?"  Katherine was thoroughly confused.

"Daniel," Claire answered.

Jess' head whipped round,

"He's mine."

Claire glared at her,

"Never!"

"I outrank you!  He wants me!"  Jess stood, shouting.

Claire scrambled to her feet,

"No he's all mine!"

They launched themselves at each other, yelling the whole time.

Katherine didn't understand, as she felt no appeal for Daniel.  She stood,

"Guys, what's with the wanting _him_?  He's not attractive."

Jess and Claire rounded on her.

"What?" they shouted together.

"I don't find him…" Katherine was interrupted by Harriet,

"Neither do I but _that's_ a pretty boy." She pointed at a technician.

Katherine looked and smiled,

"Oh yes sirree!"

"You better not be getting ideas about my man!" Harriet jumped to her feet.

"No," Katherine answered and Harriet relaxed.  "'Cause you don't have a man!  He's mine."

"You bitch!" Harriet screamed.

"Actually I prefer my men to high ranking commanding types," Katherine disclosed.

The rest of the group looked at the control room, looked at each other then shuddered as mental images danced across their minds.

"I like my philosophy best," Harriet stated.

"What's that?" Katherine asked quizzically.

"Fuck 'em all!" Harriet shouted.

"Well you lot can fight over boring, ordinary men if you like, but mine outclasses them all!" Laura declared loudly.

"Yeah right!" Jess scoffed.

"Yeah right!  He's bigger than your guys and older and with age comes experience!"  Laura grinned.

"How do you know he's _bigger_?" Katherine asked.

"I was thinking generally, you know muscles, taller etc, but in _that_ department black men are bigger!" Laura twirled on her feet.

The 'gate room broke into pandemonium.  General Hammond had heard every word, unfortunately, and anyone in the control room now knew who the women in the 'gate room were attracted to.

"Well I don't know quite what to think," Daniel stared at the two women who were fighting over him.

"Daniel Jackson I would take it as a compliment," Teal'c answered.

"Are you?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"Why would you not?  They are women, fit, clever and clearly attracted to you," Teal'c's logical was strong.

"What I want to know is why isn't anyone attracted to me?" Jack asked, slightly perturbed.

An airman arrived and gave his report,

"Lt Gamble and Captain Turner are back in solitary confinement, sir.  We got there before any major harm was done.  Fiskars and Raggett have concussion, but aren't seriously hurt."

"Thank you airman," General Hammond nodded.  "Does anyone know the whereabouts of Ms Ferrier?"

"No sir, the last one to see her was Major Keighley," the airman answered.

General Hammond turned to the microphone,

"Major Keighley where is Ms Ferrier?"

"Looking for Jack.  She likes Jack!" Laura giggled.

"Jack is quite cute for an older man," Claire agreed.

"Traitor," Jess hissed. "My devotion to Daniel is complete, whereas you'll take any old leavings!"

Claire hissed back before they starred fighting again.

"Ok I guess that answered that then," Jack didn't know whether to look pleased or worried.

"Colonel I suggest you get a team together and find Ms Ferrier before she does any harm to anyone else," General Hammond told Jack.

"Ok, Teal'c, Sam you're with me," Jack said and they followed him out.

"What about me?" Daniel asked.

"Try to reason with them and if that doesn't work, just bask in the attention," Jack called on his way out.

"Hey where you going?" Laura stood up.

"Come back Jack!" Claire called and Jess started to snigger.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Come back Jack, it rhymes hehe," Jess snorted.

"Oh shut up," Claire threw her shoe at the Major.

"Hey!" Harriet exclaimed as the shoe hit her instead.

Suddenly a free-for-all broke out with shoes going everywhere, but Laura was howling, dog-at-the-moon style.

"Laura shut the hell up!" Jess snapped.

"But he's gone.  They took him away, the bastards!" Laura shouted.

"So?" Jess shrugged, before joining in the fight again.

"So I'll have to do something about it," Laura said to herself.

She saw the discarded zat gun and grabbed it before twirling around and shooting at the control box.  The electrical current from the gun shorted out the panel and the lights went out, which made the girls shriek in surprise but they soon went back to the shoe fight though.

"Damn!" Laura muttered as the emergency lighting kicked in and the Stargate shut itself down.

She turned as a shoe hit her on the back and grabbed Jess.

"Hey!" Jess cried.

"Open the door or I'll shoot her!" Laura shouted at the control room levelling the gun at Jess' head.

"No you won't.  Get off me!" Jess began to struggle but Laura just sat on her.

"It'll take two shots to kill her," Daniel told her.

"Well dur!  I'll just shoot her twice then won't I?" Laura rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to do that," Daniel began.

"Oh shut up!" Laura snapped.

"Hey don't tell my man to shut up!" Claire shouted.

"You should be on my side I'm trying to dispatch your rival," Laura waved the gun at Jess.

"Oh," realisation dawned on Claire.  "Go ahead then."

"Hey!" Jess muttered, wriggling unsuccessfully.

"Open up!" Laura yelled at the control room.

"General we should open the doors," Daniel said, worried.

"Let us clear the corridor first Major then we'll open the blast doors," Hammond told Laura.

"Fine.  Hurry up," Laura was impatient.

Jack walked the corridors of the SGC, a little uncomfortable, whistling and calling out Ruth's name.  This was Sam's fault, making him be bait and Teal'c hadn't helped by agreeing with the Major's plan.  Where was she?  The SGC was only so big and she couldn't hide forever.  Many people had already searched much of the base and there was still no sign of her.

"Carter this isn't… Oomph!" Jack got flattened against the wall by Ruth.

"Hello _Colonel _baby," Ruth said flirtatiously.

"Ohmygod!" Jack jaw dropped.

Ruth had gone total festive and was wearing… well a skimpy, low cut, high cut, not a lot Santa's outfit.

**Where the hell had she got that from? **

"I have a surprise for you," Ruth coyly reached behind her back.

"The outfit isn't?" Jack tried to keep his eyes on her face.

"You like?" Ruth smiled, one hand trailing down her front.

Jack nodded, shutting his eyes, not trusting his voice,

**Where the hell were Carter and Teal'c? **

"It's only a taster of what is to come…" Ruth promised him before suddenly shoving a gas mask, with a container attached, over his face.

"What the hell…?" Jack opened his eyes and stared trying to pry it off.

"Shush honey, it only takes a minute, breath deeply," Ruth fought him off.

"Shit," Jack realised what was in the container.  "Carter!" he tried to call out but the mask muffled his voice.

Ruth giggled and began to drag him down the corridor.

"Miss Ferrier please…" Jack started amazed at her strength.

"Ruth or better still Ruthy babe or anything naughty you can think of," Ruth teased.

"Stop right there!" Sam's voice rang down the corridor, as she levelled a zat at them.

**At last! ** Jack thought.

"No I will not bitch," Ruth's temper flared. "You just want him for yourself!"

Carter blinked,

"I don't…"

Ruth interrupted,

"Say you don't want him and you're a liar."

"Fine," Sam shrugged.

Ruth frowned at her,

"Fine what?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Tell me damn you!" Ruth yelled.

"As I am the only one here not attracted to O'Neill may I ask that you let him go?" Teal'c intervened.

"You can ask," Ruth agreed.

"But you will not let him go?" Teal'c asked.

"Nope," Ruth answered, giggling at her cleverness.

Ruth released Jack, whilst giggling, to face Sam and Teal'c and Jack had immediately ripped off the mask.  He knew he didn't have long before the gas started having effect so he signalled to Sam behind Ruth's back before jumping clear.  Sam shot Ruth, who slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Thank god," Jack muttered as he scooped Ruth up.  "We'd better get her into confinement."

"And you too sir," Carter commented.

"What?  Oh yeah and me too," Jack nodded.

They walked down the corridor to the confinement rooms, where Ruth was carefully placed in a room and Jack was secured in another.  Ruth was not going to be pleased when she woke up, to say the least.

The blast doors slowly slid open, watched by the five women in the gate room.  The corridor beyond was empty and Laura climbed off Jess before leaving.  The rest of the women glanced at each other before Jess yelled,

"Run away!"

"Free as a little birdie," Katherine bounced around, waving her hands.

"Woohoo!" Claire jumped up and down.

They all stream after Laura into the corridor, but when they got there they found it empty.  They glanced around before disappearing off towards their chosen men.  Jess and Claire raced each other to get to Daniel first, Harriet headed off towards her technician and Katherine followed her, unsure who she'd pounce on once they got there.  They got to another blast door and, after arguing who should open it, they got it open and walked straight into a load of airmen wearing gas masks.  All the girls were knocked out with shots from some zats and carefully transferred to holding rooms.  One airman told General Hammond that four of the five women who had left the control room had been caught, but that Major Keighley had completely disappeared.  A base wide alert sounded, telling people to be careful and to report at sighting immediately.

After securing Jack in a room and posting a guard Sam and Teal'c headed back to General Hammonds office to report.  On their way back they heard the alert and they turned a corner to see Laura, who ran in the opposite direction upon being seen.  Teal'c set off down the corridor in pursuit and Sam ran to the nearest phone to tell Hammond Laura had been spotted.  Following Laura down the corridors, but not gaining despite the fact that she was limping slightly due to her injury, was making Teal'c worry slightly as well as the fact that she had a zat gun but had made no attempts to shoot at him.  He stopped running and listened to Laura's footsteps slow, stop and turn back towards him.  She appeared at the other end of the corridor,

"Oh spoil sport I was enjoying that!  Getting the blood flowing and all that crap."

Teal'c took a slow step towards her.

"Tut tut without the weapon… umm zat," Laura waved hers.

Teal'c stared her for a second before lowering it to the ground.  Laura watched him kick it away, towards her before she repeated the action with hers.  She then advanced down the corridor and Teal'c suddenly remembered her comments in the gate room.  No other woman at the base had shown any inclinations of being attracted to him expect Laura and he was a man with a man's needs after all.  Laura stopped in her tracks when she saw a change come over Teal'c.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you think will happen next?" Teal'c turned the question back to her.

"I'm going to seduce you," Laura answered without hesitation.

"I do not need seducing," Teal'c told her.

He had caught her by surprise because she gaped openly at him, uncomprehending.

"Don't… me… Are you saying that you find me attractive without the drug?" Laura asked.

Teal'c looked at her, really looked at her as he'd never done before then he smiled slightly,

"Indeed."

Laura shut her eyes and shook her head, trying to comprehend but failing to, though it was not down to the drug.  Teal'c took the opportunity to close the gap between them so when Laura opened her eyes she found she was barely an inch away from Teal'c.

"Holy shit," Laura said.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

"Oh crap did I just say that out loud?" Laura winced, before blushing.

Teal'c now had the choice of either grabbing her and knocking her unconscious to place her in confinement or he could follow the desire that was emanating from Laura.  The fact that Laura was standing very close to him, wearing only a medical gown and her words kept flying round his head was not helping Teal'c make a sensible decision.  It then hit him that Laura hadn't jumped him yet despite wanting him.

"Major... Laura was is the matter?" Teal'c asked.

She stared at him,

"I… Some rational thoughts keep flashing…hehe… sorry, across my brain and stop me acting like before."

"Are your attractions built from real life?" Teal'c questioned, aware she had said 'acting' not 'thinking'.

Laura jerked,

"God am I that obvious?"

Teal'c had his answer and suddenly knew he wanted to 'act' not 'think'.

"Do _you_ want me?" Teal'c said very softly.

Laura took a step backwards, startled by the question.  The drug was still present in her bloodstream and it was affecting her judgement, but her memory served her well enough and she had wanted Teal'c long before ever having heard of P4Y620.  She remembered the time she'd passed the gym with Claire and seen him and Jack boxing.  She'd known from that moment that she was attracted to Teal'c.

"Yes," she whispered to herself before she looked up at Teal'c. "Oh god yes, but do you want me?  I can't… won't force you."

Teal'c closed the gap between, seized her arms and pulled her close,

"Does this feel like I don't want you?"

Laura's eyes went wide before she smiled,

"I was right, so right!"

Teal'c smiled then before lowering his head to hers and kissing her.  Laura responded by flinging her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and pressing her body the length of his, moulding it to every contour.  The kiss became more passionate until it was no longer enough and their hands started to roam.  Teal'c broke off from Laura who stood there gasping slightly.

"Follow me," he instructed Laura, taking her hand.

Teal'c led her down the corridor to an elevator where he pushed her inside.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked, eyes never leaving him as he pressed a button and the lift set off on its journey.

"Somewhere private," he answered, gathering her to him.

She smiled,

"Good."

Laura kissed him again and when the elevator doors opened that's how an airman found them.  The man blinked as he tried to sort out who was standing before him and then he realised.

"Oh god.  I'm sorry sirs… I'll just go… and…" he faltered.

Teal'c looked up and noticed they had reached the right floor.  Tugging at Laura, who followed him with a cross between dreamy and predatory look on her face, he stepped out of the lift.  The airman just looked plain scared and Laura noticed as she walked by and she pulled Teal'c to a stop.

"If you think that was scary be grateful we're not still in the corridor in full view," Laura grinned as the man swallowed.

Teal'c pulled gently on her arm and she let herself be led away but before she was out of earshot she called back to the airman,

"If it helps, envision where we're going now and what we'll be doing once we get there!"

The man shut his eyes, desperately trying not to think about senior officers doing anything, anywhere with anyone, let alone each other.  He shook his head as he picked up the phone situated next to the elevator and rang through to Hammond's office.  After a long pause from the other end of the phone Hammond told the airman to stand guard at one end of the corridor where Teal'c and Major Keighley were last seen and that he'd post other guards at the other exits.  The man put the phone down and took up his position, fervently hoping that the couple wouldn't be over enthusiastic and loud doing what they would be 'doing'.

Teal'c opened the door and stepped over the threshold, Laura right behind him.  She shut the door and leant back against it, watching Teal'c in the half-light.  He slowly, tantalisingly, closed the gap between them until he was pressing Laura to the door and she smiled.  Suddenly he was kissing her again and Teal'c hauled her up until she wrapped her legs round his waist, beginning careful of her injured leg.  He toed off his shoes, as he tasted her mouth passionately.  This freed his hands that he used to explore Laura's body and to rip the gown from her leaving her exposed to his hungry gaze.  In return her hands pulled his T-shirt off Teal'c but she couldn't get to his trouser fastenings.  Laura dropped her legs, sliding down his body so that she gained access to his waist and then she dipped her fingers below his waistband.  Teal'c tightened his grip on her upper arms causing Laura to smile and so slowly she unzipped him.  He sprang free into her waiting hands and he groaned as Laura wrapped her hands around him.  Teal'c unwrapped her hands, picked her up and dumped her on the bed behind him before pulling off the rest of his clothes.  Positioning himself between Laura's legs Teal'c traced a pattern up her thighs to the softness that lay at their juncture before he inserted a finger into her.  Laura gasped and arched up towards his hand, her own hands bunching the sheets in her grasp.  He found her already wet for him and so Teal'c covered her body with his, crushing her into the bed.  Laura kissed him fervently, hands roaming down his back while Teal'c massaged her breasts with his hands and the sight of his dark skin against her pale flesh aroused her.  She moved her hips, seeking more.  Teal'c pushed the tip of his penis just inside Laura's body, but held himself there.  Laura tried to arch up towards Teal'c but he pinned her hips to the bed and she mewled in frustration.

"Do you want this?" Teal'c asked, his voice husky with desire.

Laura looked at him, amazed at his control and concern for her and love for him blossomed deep inside her.

"Yes I want this Teal'c.  I want you deep inside me, here, now," Laura whispered, gazing at him.

Teal'c kissed her passionately and thrust into her.  Laura moaned and arched up to meet him, legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him flush against her.  He pulled back and pushed into her again and again until both lost the ability to think.  They got swept away until Laura's orgasm rolled over her surprising and fast.  She cried out Teal'c's name as her muscles clenched around his shaft sending him over the edge to join her before he collapsed on top of her.  Laura lay still, happy, as she waited for Teal'c to get his breath back, which wasn't long.  He lifted his head to look at her.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him.

Teal'c said nothing but he kissed he softly before rolling to one side and gathering her in his arms and holding her close.  Laura shut her eyes and let herself fall asleep, feeling safer than she ever had.  Teal'c watched her sleep until her breathing deepened then he climbed out of bed and got dressed.  He quietly shut the door behind him as he left and walked down the corridor to the nearest phone, where he called General Hammond from.  Teal'c explained that Major Keighley was no longer under the influence of the drug and was safe in a room.  Hammond didn't ask what had happened between phone calls and he let Teal'c go back to the room where Laura was asleep.  Teal'c stayed there for hours watching Laura sleep until she woke up and he fetched some clothes for her.  Laura didn't know whether to be embarrassed or happy when she woke but she didn't press the matter with Teal'c.

Everything was soon back to normal; the people who had been under the influence of the drug were back on duty and the base had resumed normal operations again.  There were slight changes in certain people though because the fact that personal information had been disclosed had changed people's views.  Katherine swore she never meant to insinuate that she fancied Hammond, Harriet discovered her technician was married but Daniel was willing to go out with Jess or Claire.  The problem was he couldn't choose between them so they decided they'd both go out with him at once until he chose, no hard feelings.  Ruth could see Jack would never go out with her but her problems were solved much later with the appearance of Jonas.  Laura didn't push anything more with Teal'c but he kept 'bumping' into her and everyone who saw them together could see that they were good for each other.

(Granted I know that Daniel would have to die before Jonas appears but I'm not going through that in this story line.)


	2. Prove It

Notes: This started as a very confusing dream and so to make sense of it I wrote it down and voila another chapter!  I am well aware the ending is appallingly bad but I got stuck!  Please read and review. 

Title: Chapter 2  Prove It

"What are you doing to me?" Jess squeaked.

"Your makeup.  Hold still," Katherine muttered, grabbing Jess, forcing her to sit.

Laura smiled as she watched the rest of the girls rush round her house trying to get ready for their evening out.  Despite having been in the shower Laura was ready first and was now watching the drive for the boys to arrive.  They were going out for a semi-posh dinner and then, if Katherine got her way, clubbing.  Her logic was that since only some of them had dates then the rest should obtain some men and fast.  Laura shook her head as she remembered Katherine's list of musts for her man.  It was impossible for any man to live up to her standards.  Laura glanced down at her outfit and hoped it was acceptable.  She was wearing a long sleeved, clingy black top with white stitching around the neck and black jeans with embroidery down both legs.

"Laura where are your straighteners?" Ruth yelled.

"I don't have any.  Use Claire's, Katherine's or Katie's," Laura shouted back.

"Well you should do!" Ruth told her.

"Why?  'Cause you say so?" Laura asked.

"Yep," Ruth called back.

A black car pulled up the drive, stopped and Jack, followed by Daniel, got out of the car.

"Wow!  I thought only us girls went to town," Laura gasped as she eyed the limousine.  "Guys take a look outside."

Laura listened as eight pairs of feet trampled across the floor upstairs, closely followed by shrieks and laughter.  Jess came downstairs, ready and joined Laura at the window.

"Nice, very nice," Laura nodded.

"I thought you didn't like Jack or Daniel?" Jess asked, puzzled.

"I was talking about the car, not the men!" Laura grinned.

"I'm so glad this isn't a super posh dinner, you know tuxes and all," Jess said as they went to open the door for Jack and Daniel.

Laura sniggered,

"Imagine Teal'c in a tuxedo!"

Both women burst into laughter and that's what greeted the two men on Laura's doorstep.  They both glanced at each other before Jack asked,

"What?"

"Nothing," Jess chimed innocently.

"Why don't I believe you?" Jack questioned.

"'Cause Laura's still sniggering and ruining the effect," Jess told him.  "Hello Daniel," she smiled at the other man.

"Sorry," Laura calmed down, ignoring the side conversation that had started between Jess and Daniel.

"Are you ready yet?" Daniel asked.

Laura jerked a thumb over her shoulder,

"They aren't.  I'll go hurry them along."

She turned into the house and Jess stepped back to let Jack and Daniel into the house.

"Where are Teal'c and Jonas?" she asked.

"We left them sorting out who'd sit where," Jack told her.

A short while later all the women were ready and they piled into the limo.

Three hours later they'd finished dinner and Katherine had, somehow, managed to persuade, blackmail and cajole people to go clubbing with her.  Jack had used the limousine's services again to take them to the nearest club, whilst muttering something about his 'bank balance' and it being 'worth it'.  Fourteen people swarmed into the club together.  Katherine, Claire, KJ, Rachel and Harriet went to the bar with the drinks order whilst Laura and Ruth nabbed the pool table.  Jess grabbed Daniel, pulling him to the nearest table and they proceeded to collected more chairs for people to sit on.  Harriet, Sam and Janet appeared back at the table carrying two drinks each; a beer and a barcardi breezer before disappearing back to the bar for the next set.  Laura began to explain the rules of pool to Teal'c and Jonas who had no choice but to listen attentively and then Ruth paired up with Jonas to go head-to-head with Laura and Teal'c.  The others sat round the table drinking and talking before Katherine dragged Claire, Rachel and KJ up onto the dance floor.  Jess was quick to follow dragging a slightly more reluctant Daniel behind her whilst Jack was pressed into being the judge for the pool game when Laura and Ruth started to argue over the rules.

"You scratched on a legal shot.  That's a foul," Laura stated to Jonas.

"It is so not," Ruth argued, waving her cue stick.

"I do remember Laura saying it was a necessary rule and I believe the cue ball is now ours," Teal'c put in.

"Oh you would say that wouldn't you?" Ruth snapped.

"Jack tell her she's wrong," Laura glared at the man in question.

"I don't think that…" Jack was interrupted by Ruth,

"Ha told you!"

"Hey!  As I was saying I don't think you're right Ruth 'cause Jonas definitely messed up big time," Jack grinned.

Ruth whacked her team mate and boyfriend with her cue stick.

"Oww.  What was that for?" Jonas yelped.

"Because I felt like it," Ruth muttered before smiling as Jonas rubbed his arm.

Laura lined up to take the shot and pocketed their next spot ball, but as she stood a unknown man grabbed her arse.

"Hey!" she spun round and slapped his hand away.

He leered at her,

"Sorry darlin' but I thought you wanted me to do that.  You stuck it right out at me."

"Huh in your dreams pal.  Now piss off," Laura folded her arms.

The man didn't move off but when Teal'c came and stood behind her the guy got the message.

"See you later honey," he called to her as he moved off to his group of friends.

"Bastard," Laura hissed.

"Git," Ruth said, grinning.

"Prick," Laura smiled.

"Pilchard," Ruth and Laura chorused together.

The rest of the evening past without incident.  All the girls danced willingly but Jack had to be physically dragged to the dance floor where he didn't stay for more than a song.  Teal'c stated he didn't dance and nobody pressed him on that.  Harriet, Claire, Katherine, KJ, Ruth, Daniel and Rachel all got thoroughly pissed by the evenings end which left the others  making sure they didn't do anything too stupid.  Katherine was still on her quest to get a man but her standards had slipped and she flirted with everyone.  Laura kept an eye on Harriet who seemed to be attracting very random guys including the pervert Laura had encountered earlier.  His group were now deliberately hanging around the dance floor with the others despite being told to go away in a not so nice way. 

"We should go," Jack said eyeing his empty bottle of beer.

"The limo coming to pick us up?" Laura asked before dashing after the rapidly disappearing Ruth.

"Jonas you should be doing this not me," Laura told the seated man as she brought Ruth back.

Jack waited until she had seated Ruth once more before answering,

"Yeah one limo should be outside."

"Ohhhhhh pretty car," Ruth sighed before slumping into Jonas.

Laura sat back down before asking,

"How we going to get that lot," she nodded at the dance floor.  "To come with us?"

"Tell 'em there's free booze and men available," Jess suggested.  "It doesn't matter if there actually isn't."

"Be good if there was," Laura commented.

She glanced at Teal'c,

"Free alcohol I mean."

"Nice one," Jess mouthed at her.

Laura hid behind her beer, ineffectively.

The nine still sitting rose and collected the five dancing women, who complained vigorously before being told there was free men and alcohol waiting for them in the limousine.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said free men," Laura commented to Jess as they walked to the door, following the stampede out. 

"Honey I don't think it would have mattered whether you said free men or potatoes.  They still would have gone!" Jess grinned.

"Potatoes?  I don't want to know where that came from," Laura shook her head.

"I have no clue," Jess shrugged, unperturbed by her strange choice.

"Potatoes?" Daniel asked from his propped position on Jess' shoulder.  "That sounds nice.  Did you know they make crisps into potatoes?  It's very clever and you can do it at home using a tennis racket."

Laura and Jess eyed him, slightly disturbed by his knowledge as he mumbled on about cooking, oil and potatoes.

"Okay I do not want to know what you guys do at home with tennis rackets and oil!" Laura grinned.

"Oh shut up," Jess poked her arm.

Laura prodded her back and Jess yelped but couldn't run away due to Daniel being propped on her arm.  They filed out and walked to the limo which was two blocks away.  The happy people were loaded into the car first whilst Laura and Teal'c fended off the men from the club determined to get a free ride and phone numbers.  Laura took their numbers and promised to get the others to phone them when she had no such intentions.  It took what seemed to be hours to get them in and Laura sighed as Ruth made Jonas carry her into the limo, which was just about impossible.  Soon Laura and Teal'c were the only ones standing outside, waiting for the others to get themselves organised inside.  The pervert and his gang appeared at the bottom of the street and began walking towards them.

"Oh shit,"  Laura whispered when she caught sight of them and she stuck her head in the limousine.  "Guys can you hurry it along in there?"

The group drew closer, weaving across the sidewalk.  Every time another collection of people got in their way the gang began shouting and in one case decked a man and pushed his girlfriend off the pavement.  The group was clearly drunk but the leader had a look of determination written across his face as he stared at Laura still standing outside the limo.  As they closed the final distance between them Laura stepped between them and the open door of the limousine.

"Hello darlin'," the drunk leader slurred at her.

Laura kept quiet but stiffened slightly in anticipation.  Her military training would hold her in good stead but this could get out of hand very quickly.

"I've come to finish what I started earlier.  I promised and I always keep my promises," he took a half step forward.

"Don't try it buddy," Laura warned.  "I told you in the club and I'll tell you again, I don't want your attention."

"I don't believe you.  Come here," he held out his hand to her.

Laura grinned suddenly,

"I've always wanted to say this.  I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

The pervert frowned at her.

"It means no," Laura told him.

"You're hurting my feelings love.  You don't want to do that," he said angrily.

Laura thought of a witty come back but kept her mouth shut as she saw the flash of a switch blade in the man's right hand as he drew it out of his pocket.

"I won't tell you again!" his voice was heavy with frustration.

"Why me?" Laura asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"You're a tempting target.  You're all alone, no one to look out for you," he answered.

Laura frowned at him,

"I have friends…"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" he snapped.

Understanding the man's meaning she glanced at Teal'c who was standing at her side, calm but ready.  Laura smiled softly,

"You really think that's true don't you?"

The man's eyes skimmed over Teal'c before laughing,

"You expect me to believe anything else?"

Laura grew angry herself and worked to keep her temper,

"Look, pal, you don't know me so how you can judge me?  You can't so just leave it well enough alone."

The knife came out into the open then,

"You're coming with me, girl, like it or not!"

Laura eyed the knife,

"Is there some way I can get you to leave us alone?"

"Prove to me you have someone in your life I wouldn't want to tangle with," the pervert told her.

Laura turned towards Teal'c but made sure she didn't give her back to knife man.  Laura may have been five foot ten and wearing two inch heels but she still needed to rise up on tiptoe to whisper in Teal'c's ear,

"I have a plan.  Go with me on it and try not to be too cross afterwards."

Teal'c nodded, eyes never leaving the group.  Laura took a deep breath and remembered the night they'd spent together all those months ago.  Smiling she kissed his cheek but, not expecting Teal'c to react, she was a little shocked when he grabbed her arms and hauled her close.  He stared into Laura's eyes before his lips touched hers.  That was all it took for Laura to sink into Teal'c and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Bitch!"

Laura had time to look at the man with the knife and see it flash towards Teal'c.  Reacting without thinking she pushed Teal'c away from her and took the swipe meant for him.  It laid open her left forearm to the bone and Laura cried out in pain, cradling the arm to her chest.  Teal'c was there in a flash, knocking the man backwards and disarming him in one movement.  The man stumbled, regained his footing and spat at Laura,

"Whore!  You could have been mine."

"I believe you have your proof now," Teal'c stated, standing between the man and Laura.

The other man stared at him before shaking his head,

"You can have her!"

"Gladly," Teal'c answered.

The man wiped the spittle from his chin, turned and left, the rest of his gang following.  Teal'c watched them go before pocketing the knife and going to Laura.  She was holding her arm with her right hand, but the blood still seeped out from between her fingers, dripping on the pavement.  Teal'c glanced at her face to find it pale and drawn.  Gently he took her arm and, using his bigger hands, put pressure on the wound until the bleeding slowed.

"Thanks," Laura said, still a little shaky.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Teal'c told her.

"Yeah," Laura nodded then she narrowed her eyes at Teal'c.  "Can I ask you something?"

Teal'c looked up from her wound.

"Did you... did you respond like that cause I told you to or because you… you know?" Laura tried to keep from crying.  The pain and the kiss were giving her conflicting emotions.

Teal'c stared at her for a brief moment before giving the only answer he could.  He kissed her again and Laura knew she was safe.  She snuggled up to him, careful of her injured arm.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  Laura sighed,  broke free and climbed into the limo, Teal'c not far behind her and he told the driver to go to the nearest emergency room.  The rest of the group were both angry and concerned but Laura assured them she'd be fine and that she'd press charges.

The limousine pulled up outside the hospital and everyone wanted to come with Laura but she told all to go home and sleep.  Teal'c refused to do that and Laura really didn't fight him much on that point.  He stayed with her for the three hour wait and counted her stitches with her.  After fifteen stitches, having her arm bandaged,  put in a sling and talking to the police Laura was about ready to drop so Teal'c called a taxi for them and it took them back to Laura's house.  Laura was half asleep, propped on Teal'c's shoulder when he opened her door and ushered her upstairs to bed.  He tucked her in and turned to leave when Laura caught his hand.

"Stay," she whispered.  "Please."

Teal'c nodded before climbing in beside her.

"Rest," he said, drawing her close to him.

Laura yawned in reply and  was soon asleep. Teal'c watched her sleep prior to closing his eyes and drifting off. 

Laura was given leave due to her injury and Teal'c visited as often as was possible.  She always found jobs for him to do that needed two hands as her left was bound up in her sling, which was irritating the hell out of her.  Teal'c somehow, constantly, managed to stay the night and Laura never chased him out.  Happy for him to stay, she always woke up with a smile on her face when Teal'c slept next to her.  Gradually they took it those steps further until they went to bed every night and woke up every morning to be swept away on the tide of pleasure.  Laura went back to work and both of them didn't hide their relationship in front of the others.  Due to the fact the Teal'c wasn't technically military General Hammond could not court marshal them and instead gave them encouragement.  Their friends teased them but all in the search of fun and because somewhere deep inside they were all a little envious.


	3. Wishing It Was

**Title: **Wishing It Was

**Shit!  This can't be happening! ** Laura thought as she stared at the long thin object in her hand.  **Damn it I should have been more careful.  I'm too young for this and great now I sound corny! **  Her hand clenched and the thing snapped in half.  **Just fucking brilliant! **

Sighing she put the broken object in the bin and walked out into a busy SGC corridor.  Her team were just back from an off world mission and everyone were busy writing up reports, which is what Laura should be doing.  Trying to wipe the shock from her mind Laura headed back to her lab to collate the information collected by SG-17.

"Good afternoon Laura," said a male voice from behind her.

She stiffened before turning to face Teal'c,

"Hello."

Teal'c frowned at her,

"Is something the matter?"

Laura opened her mouth to deign it, closed it because she wanted to tell him the truth but then chickened out,

"No no I'm fine, just fine."

Teal'c clearly didn't believe her but decided that she would talk to him when the time was right and she was ready to do so.  He had come to organise what time Laura finished for the evening and so that's just what he did.  Laura watched him turn and walk away before fleeing down the corridor to her lab.  Five hours later Laura had finished but the report was such a mess she just as well shouldn't have bothered.  Laura put her head in her hands,

"Oh god.  What the hell am I going to do?"  She didn't realise she was speaking out loud. 

"Do about what?" Ruth asked.

Laura jumped, twirling round to find Ruth leaning in the doorway.

"Umm about this report," Laura sighed, gesturing to the folder on her desk.  "I've made such a mess of it."

Ruth came in and opened the file,

"Yep I'll agree with you there.  Why?"

"My mind's elsewhere at the moment." Laura shook her head.

"What's up?" Ruth asked.

"I can't tell you yet," Laura looked up at her friend.

"Why not?" Ruth was getting concerned.

"Look I'll tell you as soon as I can OK?  It's just I need time to think, decide what I'm going to do," Laura looked so serious that Ruth nodded.

"Alright but I'm invoking friends rights.  I want to know ASAP,"

Laura smiled,

"Yeah.  Ruth can I ask a huge favour?"

Ruth frowned at her,

"I don't think I like the sound of this."

"I promise to tell you as soon as possible and I'll buy you chocolate," Laura bargained.  "Can you redo this report for me, please?"

"Why can't you?" Ruth narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"I don't think I'll improve on it at this point in time," Laura shrugged.

Ruth didn't answer but just looked at her.

"OK you want to know the truth?  I'm skipping off base to sort this out and I need the time to do that.  This report has to be in and I can't do both," Laura was getting a little desperate.

"How bad is this problem?" Ruth questioned softly.

"Bad," Laura shut her eyes.

Ruth hugged her,

"It'll be fine.  You'll see."

Laura hugged her back before asking,

"Deal?"

"Yeah get out of here," Ruth pushed her towards the door.

Laura smiled her thanks, grabbed her jacket and bag and fled.  The airman behind the security desk was a little suspicious of her request to leave but let her out when she started to beg.  As soon as Laura cleared the base in her borrowed army Jeep she floored the accelerator, racing into the nearest town.

Ten minutes later she sat watching it happen again.  Sighing she put the object back in it's box and pocketed the lot and walked slowly to the nearest café, where Laura ordered a strong cappuccino.  When it arrived, though, Laura only swirled the froth round with the biscuit that had come with it, lost deep in thought.  She registered nothing of the comings and goings of the café she was in and even when the chair opposite her on her small table was draw out Laura only blinked.  Someone sat down opposite her, bringing a small sigh from Laura.

**Probably some guy has come over to chat me up or one of those old busy bodies trying to help.  Well I ain't gonna play! ** Laura thought moodily, stirring her cappuccino with extra vigour.

She waited for the person to say something but, surprisingly, they sat in silence.  Laura could feel their eyes on her so she knew the person wasn't ignoring her.  A mixture of annoyance and curiosity finally forced Laura to raise her head to see who it was and she dropped the remains of her biscuit into her drink.

"Teal'c!  What are you doing here?" she gaped at him.

He didn't answer straight away but, instead, stared steadily at her.  He waited for Laura to talk to him as he could clearly see how stressed she looked.  Laura, on the other hand, didn't know where to begin and was positive she did not want to start this conversation.  She wouldn't run away but she sure as hell wouldn't initiate the talking.  Suddenly she frowned,

"Did Ruth tell you I was here?"

"She informed me you were in town and the Jeep is the only one in the car park from the base," Teal'c answered.

"God I'm going to kill her!" Laura snapped, angry.  "I wonder how many other people she told!"

"She did not tell me.  I asked her what was wrong when I discovered she was doing your paper work," Teal'c told her, defending Ruth.

Laura grumbled but forgave Ruth.  As a friend Ruth had every right to be concerned and tell Teal'c as he was supposed to be the main man in her life.  It sounded very Ruth like.

"Laura I know you are not yourself and wish to know why," Teal'c said gently.

She glanced up at him but couldn't maintain eye contact,

"I can't… it… shit, no I can't do this.  I'd rather lie to you at the moment."

"Please just tell me the truth," Teal'c asked, getting more concerned by the minute.

"Truth?" Laura exploded, temper flaring unexpectedly before she subsided.  Sighing she put her hand in her pocket and withdrew the box.  Laura placed it on the table, her hand covering the writing on it and leant forward towards Teal'c.

"Here's your truth," she said shoving the long, thin rectangular box over the table.

Teal'c automatically stopped the box from sliding off the table but let go of the box when he saw the two main words written on the surface.  He looked up at Laura,

"What does it say?"

"Have a look for yourself.  It's plain enough to understand, even for a guy," Laura sounded angry but just looked tired.

Teal'c opened the box at one end and pulled out the instrument and the instruction leaflet.  A cursory glance told him he needed know and he turned the object over to reveal the positive two blue lines.  He stared at it for a moment before the information sank home then he smiled, but then he came over all serious again,

"How do you feel about this?"

"I'm confused to be perfectly honest.  I've always wanted to be a mother someday but this is unexpected to say the least.  I never thought it would happen now, not in the middle of my career.  Hell I thought I'd be married, a little older and all that caboodle," Laura shrugged.

"Do you want this child?" Teal'c asked, face blank.

Laura stared at him before smiling,

"Oh yeah, but what about you?  I don't want to force you into this."

Teal'c smiled at her concern and reached out to take her hand,

"I have always liked children."

"My children?" 

Teal'c nodded.

"Our children?"

"I cannot think of anything better," Teal'c told her.

"Me neither," Laura grinned before dumping money on the table and standing up.  "Come on let's get out of here."

Teal'c stood beside her before kissing her and pulling her close with an arm around her waist.

"Hmmmm," Laura sighed.  "I could get used to this."

"We should get back to the base," Teal'c said as they walked out of the café.

"One stop first.  I promised Ruth chocolate and she won't let me forget it," Laura answered.


	4. If I What Would You Do?

**Title: **If I…what would you do?

**Disclaimer :**I owe no Stargate etc but Laura's mine!!!!!! Aha!

**Notes: **I have seriously weird dreams cause this is another one! I'm beginning to notice the violence trend in my fics… Hmmm. Should I be worried? I think not. Well maybe… Possibly listening too much to Evanescence as well.

Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel Laura sang along quietly to her Train album. It had been nearly eight months since she'd found out she was pregnant and those months had been some of the happiest in her life. The only pain had been the fact that she'd been forced to stop work or, to be more accurate, active duty due to the fact that they didn't know what wormhole travel would do to a foetus, but she still went in to do lab and paper work and was still stubborn enough to insist on driving. Laura had spent her free time getting to know Teal'c better and she felt they had grown close. She took a sideways glance at the man sitting beside her and smiled. It had been a good weekend away and she didn't want to go back to reality but duty called for both of them. Hearing police sirens she looked up at the rear-view mirror in time to see blue flashing lights cross the bridge behind her.

"Wonder where they're going?" Laura remarked.

Teal'c glanced in the mirror on his right but didn't answer, having got used to Laura's rhetorical questions. Laura pulled out away from the incoming slip road on her right to let cars onto the highway, almost at their destination. Frowning she checked her mirrors,

"I could have sworn those sirens were getting closer."

Teal'c glanced in the right side mirror again,

"I agree. The noise does appear to be getting nearer."

Suddenly there was a squeal of brakes and a crunch of metal hitting metal from behind them. Laura looked up in time to see the sedan before it ploughed into the back of her Jeep, spinning it round to face the wrong way in the traffic, engine cutting out. The airbags had done their job and exploded on contact and she fought her way free of hers to be greeted by the sight of a lorry skidding towards her. The driver had slammed on the brakes in an attempt to stop and yanked his steering wheel over to miss the crash but the lorry was travelling to fast to stop in time. Laura had time to swing her head towards Teal'c before it hit. The cab of the lorry smashed into the driver's side of the Jeep whilst the trailer sung round into the passenger's side.

Laura instinctively shut her eyes and kept them shut until the noise had stopped.

"Teal'c?"

She opened her eyes and watched him pull out of his airbag, cradling his right arm to his chest before she asked,

"Your arm?"

"I believe it is broken," Teal'c answered.

"That it?" she asked, willing it to be so.

"I do not feel pain anywhere else," Teal'c informed her.

Laura nodded, trying not to be sick with the wave of pain that swept over her.

"Are you injured?" Teal'c inquired.

"Been better. Baby's good," Laura muttered, before smiling at him, trying to get him not to worry.

Teal'c tried his door.

"What you doing?" Laura asked, hearing the creaking as the door strained against the bent frame.

"We should get out of this car," Teal'c told her, forcing the door open. He slid out of his seat and through the narrow opening. Laura watched him go and listened to him turn around, waiting for her to get out. A minute later Teal'c's head appeared in the door.

"Are you getting out?"

"Wish I could," Laura answered.

Teal'c immediately climbed back in but this time he leant over Laura to assess her injuries. The cab of the lorry had buckled the frame of the car in and down towards Laura, pinning her to her seat. The dashboard was buried in her left shin and the steering wheel pressed against her thighs, but not cutting. Teal'c frowned trying to discern where all the blood was coming from. His eyes followed the route of the blood up Laura's body until they found the problem. A piece of ragged metal had pierced the car door and slid straight into the left side of Laura's chest, just below her breast. Blood bubbled over its surface every time she took a pained breath. Unable to think of anything to say Laura held out her hand and Teal'c instantly took it in his. Laura wanted to wipe the hurt from his eyes and she knew he needed to do something. He may deign it but he would need a friend if her injuries were as bad as she thought they were.

"Go. Make sure ambulance coming," she talked in short breaths.

Teal'c nodded, kissed the side of her head and climbed back out of the car. As soon he was out of site Laura dug her phone out of pocket and speed dialled a number.

Laura was putting her phone away when a fireman's head appeared in the door.

"How you doing ma'am?"

"Need pain relief," Laura answered truthfully.

"The doctor's on his way," the fireman told her. "We're working on getting you out now."

"That'd be nice," Laura half smiled.

The fireman smiled in return and pulled back to be replaced by the doctor, who climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hello my name's Dr Steve Allen."

"Want my stats?" Laura asked.

"You've done this before," he stated.

"Yeah, sort of. I Major Laura Keighley, 27, 8 months pregnant," a hand went to her belly.

The doctor eyed her sharply when she mentioned the pregnancy bit but he didn't say anything on the subject, since he'd already seen the bump. "Where do you feel the pain?"

Laura glanced at the doctor, smiling slightly.

"Alright," he said. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"Chest mainly. Lower left leg," she told him.

He nodded and fished out an oxygen mask out of his bag and placed it on her face. He drew out a fluids bag, set that up and gave her some morphine to combat the pain as well as putting at collar on her neck in case of spinal damage.

"I gather you know the drill about staying calm and awake," Steve presumed.

Laura nodded before pulling her mask down enough so she could talk,

"How's my… guy? Teal'c?"

The doctor frowned,

"The big black man outside with his arm broken?"

"Yeah," Laura answered.

"The paramedics are treating him, I believe, but he's not co-operating," Dr Allen recalled.

"Stubborn. That's him," Laura said before the doctor put her mask back on.

The doctor climbed out and was replaced by a paramedic to keep watch on her stats.

"How long before we can get her out of there?" Dr Allen asked the chief fire-fighter.

"Awhile. Luckily there was nothing dangerous in cargo of any of the vehicles, but the truck has a lot of loose stuff to shift before we can move it. We can cut away the roof of the Jeep to give you better access but that's it for now," he answered.

"Try and speed it up. She's in a bad way and it just got a whole lot more complicated," Steve glanced at the wreck behind him.

"How come?" the other asked.

"She's pregnant," the doctor stated.

"Let me see her," Teal'c demanded, trying to stand up again.

"Please sir I need to finish strapping your arm up. You should really be going to hospital to get this seen to properly," the paramedic put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not leaving her," Teal'c said flatly.

"I gathered that much so at least let me finish doing this then I'll find out about you going to see her. OK?" the paramedic pushed at Teal'c again.

Teal'c begrudgingly sat down and let him finish strapping on his arm but as soon the last bandage was in place he stood and climbed out the back of the ambulance. He walked quickly towards the wreck.

"Sir," someone called.

Teal'c ignored it and kept walking.

"Sir!"

There it was again, more insistent this time.

"Teal'c!" another man's voice called.

That got his attention and he stopped, turning towards the voice. Jack was standing by a police officer, glaring at the man who refused to let him through. Teal'c changed direction and strode towards Jack.

"O'Neill what are you doing here?" Teal'c asked as he came to a halt in front of them.

"Laura called and said there'd been an accident. Came to see how things are going since I was just up the road," Jack answered before turning on the unsuspecting policeman. "See I told you I knew him. Now you gonna let me through or what?"

The guy glanced at Teal'c, back to Jack and did his best not to shrink,

"Well I don't know…"

"I have the clearance," Jack reminded him.

"It's not an army affair!" the man protested.

"Airforce," Jack corrected.

"Ha! That's got even less of an input since you guys fly around up there not down on the ground with the rest of us mere mortals," the policeman snapped

"I'm not trying to tread on anyone's toes. I just came to see my friends, but I am being reasonable about this," Jack made the last bit sound like a threat.

"Fine! I can't stop you," the guy looked suddenly tired.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked.

The man looked at the wreck. Five more cars had piled into the lorry and in the mangle it was hard to distinguish which vehicle was which.

"Bad. Two dead, three on their way to hospital and one still trapped," the officer sighed, eyes haunted.

"Trapped?" Jack questioned.

"Laura," Teal'c answered eyes going to the Jeep, roof now removed and lying to one side.

"We're going to have to cut her out. There's no way to shift that lorry in time," the chief fire-fighter pulled the doctor to one side.

"She's stable for now, but she'll either bleed out now or when we pull her free. Her blood pressure it being kept steady by the weight of that lot on top of her," the doctor answered.

"What do you want us to do?" he wiped at a smear on his face.

"When you cut her out, make it fast and keep that piece of metal still and in her chest. It'll help her not to bleed to death," Dr Allen replied and the chief hurried away to issue orders.

Jack and Teal'c spotted the doctor and moved to intercept him.

"Doc how's she doing?" Jack asked.

"Who are you?" the doctor narrowed his eyes.

"A colleague and friend," Jack told him before pointing to Teal'c. "Her main man."

"Well I shouldn't…"

"C'mon doc."

"OK," he held up his hands. "She's conscious but breathing on one lung, decreasing the oxygen in her system."

"I feel you have not told us everything," Teal'c stated.

The doctor stared at him for a moment before sighing,

"She's only still conscious because of two things. The weight of the crash is piled on top of her keeping her from bleeding out but when we cut her out she'll fade fast if we don't move quick enough and the baby is absorbing all the carbon dioxide in her system and it's beginning to show signs of distress. I'm sorry."

The doctor glanced at their silent faces and turned back to the car, just as someone called his name.

The paramedic adjusted Laura's mask, checked her stats and changed the fluids bag hanging above her head.

"Talk," Laura said suddenly.

"About what?" the guy asked.

"You. Wife, job, kids," Laura winced.

"You ok?" the paramedic noticed the grimace.

"Twinges," she answered.

"Tell me if it gets any worse. Me? Right… well I've been doing this job for ten odd years. The pay's not great but I love it anyway. I'm married to Melissa and we've got two children, little boy and girl, Nathan and Sarah."

He stopped when the firemen began to move the cutters into place.

"Don't stop," Laura knew what was coming.

He glanced at her and continued talking about his family.

"That's nice," Laura said breathily.

"Laura?" Stay with me," the paramedic touched her shoulder.

"Mmm," she mumbled, eyes closed.

"Doctor Allen!" the paramedic shouted.

The man appeared as if by magic.

"She's losing consciousness, GCS 5 and falling, pulse thready and weak," the paramedic shifted to the back seat to make room for the doctor who slid into the front seat.

"Laura! Come on wake up. You've got to stay with us. Think of your baby."

She mumbled something incoherently.

"Chief!" the doctor yelled.

Said fireman appeared.

"Get her out now."

The man nodded,

"Guys she comes out now!"

With two firemen per circular saw the two saws moved into place. One was used to cut her from the lorry, the other to cut her from the dashboard. As the whirling blade touched the piece of metal that was still embedded in her chest Laura came awake with a scream of pain. The firemen paused, Jack had to physically restrain Teal'c but Dr Allen shouted at them,

"No! Don't stop!"

He gave her 2mils of morphine as they took up the cutting again, this time ignoring the moans from the trapped woman. The men working on freeing her from the lorry finished first but the other team had to cut through a thicker and tougher collection of plastics and metal and so they weren't finished yet. Laura's hands were curled into fists, her nails digging into her palms because despite the heavy dose of painkillers, she was still in pain but at least it was keeping her awake. The minutes ticked by as the harsh whirring continued, punctuated only by Laura's moans and the occasional screech as the blade hit something different. Eventually they stopped and, with a team per rope, the firemen winched the freed section of the dash off Laura. The release of pressure of her sent a spurt of blood out of her chest, catching the paramedic standing by with the spinal board. The firemen pulled her free of her chair as her legs were now free, the doctor now skipping the protocol about spine injuries just to keep her alive and get her to the board and ambulance. Doctor Allen moved with her, applying pressure to her chest wound and giving out orders to the paramedics scurrying around them. They loaded her into the ambulance and Teal'c fought to be by her side, pushing through the fireman until he climbed into the vehicle.

"I'm sorry you can't be in here. There isn't enough room," Doctor Allen argued, without taking his eyes off Laura.

"I need to be with her. She's carrying my child. Please," Teal'c refused to budge.

"We don't have time for this," Steve cried exasperated.

"Precisely," Teal'c said before shutting the doors.

The paramedic in the front seat heard the slams and took it as his signal to drive. Teal'c moved to Laura's head and took her hand, whispering and praying that she'd be alright. Laura blinked, tears running down her face. She knew she could lose everything.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you _

_And I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured life_

_It ends here tonight_

"Three minutes to the hospital," the paramedic shouted back.

Doctor Allen nodded, applying more pressure to Laura's wound, trying not to impair her breathing and checking on her fluids. Teal'c watched him work before glancing down Laura's body to the baby then back to her face. He stroke her cheek, wiping at the tears before kissing her forehead gently as he couldn't reach her lips due to the face mask. She was summing up the courage to say what needed to be said.

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured life_

_It ends here tonight_

"Please look after our baby. She'll be beautiful, the best," Laura whispered.

"You will be there, watching her grow," Teal'c told her.

"Teal'c I love you and our baby," Laura carried on.

"I love you but you are not leaving me," Teal'c tightened his grip.

Laura smiled slightly, tired and scared, before her eyes closed. Teal'c watched her fade away, calling her name before he bowed his head.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake_

_And know the truth_

_No-one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me_

_Calling me as you_

_Fade to black_

_Say goodnight_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured life_

_It ends here tonight_


	5. Nine Lives Or Is It Three?

**Title:** C5 Nine lives or is it three?

**Disclaimer:** This I don't own anything, except Laura, crap again.

**Notes:** This could have gone so many ways, mostly death, which is what Rini wanted but Angel Leviathan wanted a happy ending so here it is… sort of.

"…We're here… Quickly… Out the way… You can't go in there… This has got to come out… Main artery… Half her lung… Should be dead already… Shit… 200… Come on… Back… Compromised baby?... Deliver… Close her up…"

"Wake up… Hear me?... Love you… Baby is fine… Wake up…"

"How long?... Five days… Ventilator… Have to give up soon…"

Laura heard her name being said and she fought to open her eyes. Gazing through the blurriness she saw Teal'c talking to a doctor and he was clearly angry. She tried to say his name but the tube down her throat stopped her so she attempted to reach out to him but her strength failed her and her eyes closed again. She dreamt of blood, cars, Teal'c and a baby cried through it all. The last brought her awake with a start and her hand went to her belly to find it had decreased in size. This made her panic and, despite her lack of energy, Laura's eyes opened wide and she struggled to sit up. The ICU nurse came running over and pushed her back down, answering her unvoiced question.

"Your baby is fine. We were forced to deliver her early because you couldn't take the strain. She's in the special care baby unit."

Laura relaxed before she waved her hand at the tube in her mouth.

"I'll have go get the doctor and ask him if he thinks its ok," the nurse answered.

Laura eyed the nurse, who nodded and pushed the call button for the doctor. Knowing it would take time for the doctor to arrive Laura tried to ask where Teal'c was but the nurse kept drawing a blank, which made her irate and this was wearing her out. The doctor arrived to find a conscious but distressed patient sweating in an intensive care bed.

"What's happening?" he asked the nurse.

"She woke up and started struggling. I've roughly told her what has happened to her baby but that's it. She wants the tube removed," the nurse replied.

"Ok Major Keighley. Now I want you to listen carefully to me. You've had a very traumatic time. I'm not sure how much you remember but after to arrived at the hospital you went straight into surgery where we removed the piece of metal. It had sliced through most of your left lung as well as nicking one of your main arteries. Now your left lung only has two lobes and so is smaller than the right one, which has three lobes. We were forced to remove half of your left lung so you will never be able to do what you were able to do before because you will have less oxygen entering your system. This means we have to be very careful about removing your oxygen supply," the doctor was straight forward with Laura.

She tried to nod but winced when the line into her neck pulled before gesturing to her ventilator.

"You're very stubborn," the nurse said, shaking her head.

Laura made an affirmative noise and the doctor sighed before nodding at the nurse who held Laura's head whilst the doctor pulled the tube from her throat. The reaction made Laura cough and the nurse let her take some sips of water to soothe her sore throat which had had a tube down it for over a week. After the drink Laura noticed the difference in her breathing and it felt like someone wouldn't let her take a proper breath both inside and out. It almost felt cold when she took a ragged breath. She coughed again before croaking at the doctor,

"Where is Teal'c?"

"He is with your baby. He has only left your side to see your little girl," the doctor told her.

Laura smiled weakly,

"I was right."

"About what?" the nurse asked.

"She's a girl. We didn't find out beforehand and there was a bet on a work," it was all Laura managed before her breath failed her.

"We'll inform him that you're awake," the doctor promised.

"No need," the nurse muttered as the door swung open.

Teal'c walked in, noticed that the doctor and nurse were standing by Laura's bed and took two strides to be at the bed. Laura noticed he looked tired, and worried she reached for his hand which he took, relief showing on his face.

"I've missed you," she said softly.

The doctor coughed slightly and then said,

"We'll leave you to it, but you are not to wear her out. She needs her rest." The last was directed at Teal'c, who nodded his understanding. The doctor left and the nurse resumed her rounds in ICU, giving Laura and Teal'c relative privacy. Teal'c pulled up a chair to the bedside, never letting go of Laura's hand.

"You look exhausted. You've been skipping Kelnorem haven't you?"

"I could not leave you here when I was unsure whether you would ever wake up," Teal'c admitted.

"Well I'm awake now. How is she?" Laura asked, every fibre of her being wanted to hold her baby.

"Beautiful, just like you said she would be," Teal'c smiled slightly as he remembered his new daughter.

Laura smiled, content in the knowledge that her child was safe and well.

"I have not had to watch you by myself. You have many friends who have sat with you," Teal'c told her.

"Everyone came?" Laura was slightly surprised. "How long…?"

"It has been eight days since the car accident," Teal'c knew what Laura was asking. "I have to make a phone call."

"Why?" Laura frowned.

"General Hammond asked me to contact him when you woke up."

"You didn't know that I'd wake up," Laura pointed out.

"I believe there is a human phrase to describe the way the everyone acted. Hope springs eternal," Teal'c remembered.

"Ah yes," Laura agreed before yawning. "Sorry."

"Sleep. You need it. I will make the phone call," Teal'c stood.

"You get some rest too," Laura instructed.

Teal'c leant forward and kissed Laura softly, making her smile.

"Still the best way to go to sleep," Laura muttered.

"So you're saying that she can't come back to work."

"Not to active service. It would put too much strain on her and she would probably pass out from the lack of oxygen."

Laura blinked, the voices were waking her up.

"Even months, years down the line?"

"Not ever."

I know those voices, Laura thought, brain not engaged. Colonel O'Neill and… and… the doctor!

"Have you told her this?" Jack asked.

"No. There was no time earlier and I don't think it was the right time either," the doctor pointed out.

They're talking about me, Laura thought before registering what had been said.

"Oh God," Laura said out loud.

The two men turned to her.

"Keighley! You're awake! How you doing?" Jack smiled.

"Been better," Laura answered before sighing. "But it's just got worse hasn't it? I heard what you said."

"Major Keighley…"

"Laura."

"…Laura. I know this is something of a shock to you but it isn't all that bad. You still have your life, your husband and your baby," the doctor tried to make her feel better.

Laura's mind flashed back to what she had said about the pregnancy when she'd first found out '…not in the middle of my career..' and it felt the same.

"What about other stuff like looking after the baby and then when she grows and wants to run around? Can I keep up or will I be one of those fat people sitting on the park bench, unable to do what I most want to do, simply play with my child?" Laura felt her eyes grow hot but she refused to cry.

"You should be able to do all that. I simply think that you're job is too active and stressful for you now," the doctor told her.

"He has a point," Jack pointed out. "About the stress. I mean look at me. Grey hair before my time!"

Laura's mouth jerked into a sort of smile before she said,

"May I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded and ushered Jack out.

"Later," he called.

"Yeah," Laura answered distractedly.

Shit I can't take this, Laura thought before pushing back the covers. She struggled to pull her legs round to the floor and she was panting by the time she was standing. Gripping her wheelie drip stand she staggered to the door, taking pains to be quiet so she wouldn't alert the nurse. She reached the door when it whooshed open in front of her to reveal Teal'c.

"Laura! What are you doing?" he asked, hands going out to her.

"Did you know?" she asked.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly before answering,

"Yes but I have not known long. You should not be out of bed."

"I can't stay here. I need fresh air or just get out of this room. Please," she begged.

Teal'c stared at her before picking her up and gently putting her in a wheelchair. He pushed her from the room and towards the elevator. Laura sighed, closing her eyes, trying to fight all her emotions and thoughts. She barely noticed the elevator doors shutting but when they opened Laura frowned.

"Where are we?"

"I thought that since you are awol that we may as well use the time wisely," Teal'c answered.

Laura opened her mouth to ask another question when she heard a baby crying and saw a midwife walk past.

"Maternity! You brought me to maternity," Laura gaped.

"Good afternoon Teal'c," a woman greeted him. "Who is this?"

"This is Laura. My child's mother," he told the obstetrician.

"You don't look well enough to be here," she noted, taking in Laura's pale, sweaty skin.

"I couldn't take any more of ICU," Laura replied before asking. "Can I see my baby?"

"Of course but not for too long," the woman led the way into the baby unit. Pushing open the door she explained that their little girl was small and weak from being premature but Laura didn't care when she saw her.

"May I hold her?" Laura asked softly, stretching up in her chair to see.

"Ok but this will one of the only times she has come out of her cot," the doctor unlatched the side panel.

"I have not been allowed to hold her yet," Teal'c watched the doctor lift the slight bundle out.

"You can hold her as well," Laura managed before she lost the ability to speak when she held her baby.

The pale mocha skin contrasted with the bright blue eyes and Laura had never seen anything quite as beautiful yet, somehow, it got even better when a small hand poked out from the blanket. Teal'c let the fingers wrap around one of his fingers and Laura began crying.

"Are you feeling alright?" Teal'c asked.

"Look Teal'c, look at our little family. It's so perfect, she so perfect. We make good babies," Laura lifted her face to him, smiling before to passed the baby to him.

Laura wasn't exactly a small woman but against Teal'c their daughter truly looked tiny. Teal'c held the baby on his outstretched forearms, head cradled in his hands and Laura found the strength to stand and kiss him then the baby.

"What shall we call her?" Teal'c raised the question.

"I think we should mix your culture and mine," Laura answered.

"I wish to honour Daniel Jackson's wife Shar're," Teal'c told her.

Laura frowned, thinking.

"How about Lai're?"

"It's a good name," Teal'c nodded.

"It's gonna be good times from now on," Laura said firmly.

A few weeks later Laura was allowed to leave and go home with her baby. Teal'c was given time off work to look after both of them since Laura was still not back to full health and a young baby was too much for her to cope with but soon he was back at work. Laura often came into the SGC to visit her friends and colleagues and she always brought Lai're with her.

"Lai're is asleep," Teal'c stated, walking through to the main bedroom.

"Good," Laura sighed before starting to get changed for bed.

Teal'c wrapped his arms around Laura's waist from behind and drew her to him. She lent back and closed her eyes, relaxing. Teal'c looked up to the mirror in front of them to see Laura properly, and then he lifted his hand and traced the scar down her arm from the night out over a year ago. Laura opened her eyes and watched him move his fingers to the Caesarian scar running across her belly. Lifting her arm Laura cradled Teal'c's head against hers and gave him access to her last scar. Teal'c followed the white line around her ribcage and turned Laura around to finish it.

"You have all these because of me," Teal'c whispered.

"No," Laura shook her head. "Don't think that. It always comes in three's but now it's over."

Teal'c smiled and kissed her.

The End


End file.
